1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly, to a laundry machine constructed in a structure in which a cabinet and a subcabinet are easily coupled to and separated from each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, based on a laundry loading method, a laundry machine may be classified as a top loading type laundry machine or a front loading type laundry machine. In recent years, there has been developed a laundry machine equipped with a sub cabinet that is capable of keeping laundry to be treated in addition to a cabinet.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a laundry machine 1 including a sub cabinet 20. In the laundry machine 1, the sub cabinet 20 is normally located below a cabinet 10. The cabinet 10 and the sub cabinet 20 may be coupled to each other by connection devices.